Fallout Equestria: A Courier's Care
by jak3combat
Summary: Not many people have what it takes to be a Courier. We need to be adaptable with any situation, no matter how odd, stupid, or crazy. Maybe it's why I haven't broken from the stress of what I go through...
1. New Wasteland

_Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on Hasbro's My Little Pony, Fallout: New Vegas, and Kkat's Fallout: Equestria. This fanfiction is strictly non-commercial, the rights to any pre-existing characters or settings belong to the copyright holders, please support the official releases. Because Goddamnit, they need some love too!_

"Shit!" I groaned, slowly getting to my feet. "Why aren't we in Big MT?" I asked Dawn, who struggled to his feet. I knew for a fact that it's a bitch to get back up in Power Armor if you get knocked down.

"Maybe the Think Tank screwed up with your new Transportalponder?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as I helped him up.

"I'm gonna kill Klein." I muttered, looking over myself. "I gave him one hour to examine the damn Transportalponder in my Pip-Boy, give him all the damn materials to make a new one, and he still fucks up!" At least I wasn't naked, since I was wearing the Stealth Suit Mk II that I made the time I was first transported (and held hostage by a bunch of brains) to Big MT.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked, looking around in confusion. I could tell that he was frowning under that helmet.

"Dunno." I honestly said. "I'd ask you to go up and take a look around if it weren't for the fact that Power Armor's a bitch to put on and take off." Dawn sighed and removed his helmet, storing it in his Pip-Boy.

"Map function isn't working." He said after a moment. My eyes widened before I hurriedly looked up the map. All it said was CONNECTION LOST.

"Godfuckingdammit!" I growled, kicking a rock and sending it flying.

_"Is it my fault?"_ My suit(Grace, asked to be called that for some reason.) asked.

"No, it isn't..." I sighed, before taking a look through my Inventory. "Dawn, what have you got?"

"Everything except the junk." He answered.

_"Stimpak and Med-X reserves substantial."_ Grace informed me. I nodded and looked over the rest of the 'Aid' tab, seeing that I had two days worth of snack cakes, which I did _not_ pick up before using the Transportalponder. I also had three days worth of purified water.

"Well, let's get going back." I said, before pulling out the Big MT Transportalponder and clicking the trigger.

Nothing happened, which caused me to sigh.

"It couldn't be easy, could it?" I spat at the machine, before throwing it at my Pip-Boy. I sighed as it disappeared, before looking up at the sky. "What the fuck did I do to you?! All I am is a fucking Courier turned leader, not some damn lab experiment!"

"Who're you yelling at?" Dawn asked, his right eyebrow arched.

"Anybody who's up there, listening down on us." I sighed. "Divine powers or not, I'm sick of this goddamn shit. If this is for what happened in the goddamn Divide, I already accepted that it wasn't my fault, since I didn't know what was in the package." I growled.

"Listen, even though we both know I find your suit creepy as all hell, we're both here for you." Dawn said, putting an armored hoof to my chest. "Don't give up now because we're in some new Wasteland, you're the Courier and President of New Vegas." I nodded and pulled forth two weapons, attaching Beating Stick 3000 to some experimental magnetic plates on my back (They came from the Think Tank, not with the suit.) and held This Machine in my grip.

"Right." I said. "Let's go kick this Wasteland's ass and find our way back."

_"I'll be with you every step of the way."_ Grace said, and neither of us non-suits wanted to point out the obvious. We picked a direction of the road and started walking down it, hoping to find some sort of civilization that weren't based on raiders/slavers. God knows that it'd end up being super radroaches or something that somehow gained the ability to fire assault rifles.

**[half an hour later]**

"No..." Dawn gasped, staring out at the carnage that could only be a caravan hit by raiders. "It fucking can't be..."

"Hate to break it to you, Dawn." I sighed, crouching next to a relatively intact body and placing two fingers against its neck to attempt to find a pulse. "But we've stumbled across pony corpses." With a grunt, I stood up next to the slain pony, who was a mint green with yellow mane, and from what Dawn told me, was an earth pony. She was slaughtered only hours ago, which indicated that the raiders were probably still in the area.

Luckily, I had equipped myself for fighting everything from radroaches to Deathclaws, since I was going to the Big MT and those lobotmites were a pain in the ass. Not in armor, but Grace was more than enough to deflect most weapons that raiders had, everywhere from pistol rounds to .308's. As long as none of the rifle rounds were AP or higher than a .308, I was safe from a serious case of the dead.

"Damnit, Celestia..." Dawn growled, pacing back and forth between two bodies, being as careful as possible to not step on them out of respect. "She said she banished me to 'avoid' having something like this, and in return this happens in my absence!"

"What year is it here?" I asked as I sorted through the remains. I'd rather not loot from a caravan, but the both of us certainly weren't going to survive on snack cakes alone. There were only a few bottles of 'Sparkle Cola', and when I touched them my Pip-Boy ticked once, indicating that it was like Nuka Cola or some bullshit like that. Harmless radiation, but a pain in the ass if you down a hundred of the fuckers. Dawn's horn flared for a moment before sighing, causing me to look up from my looting.

"I can't tell; too much magical interference in the air." He said in a worried tone. "That leads me to believing that this isn't natural radiation like what happened in our wasteland."

"You said 'our'." I pointed out.

"I was hoping you didn't catch that..." He sighed, before nodding. "The only reason I wanted to go back home was because of my daughter, if not only to make sure she grew up properly. Since this," he explained with a wave around us, "happened, my home means nothing now. You're literally all that I have left. My nation, my family, is dead..."

Without any prompting, I knelt down and embraced him, not caring that we were in the middle of a hellhole. Boy needed some non-gay compassion, even if I was completely asexual. Literally, _nothing_ turned me on.

"You do know I'm still able to poke your eye out, right? Get off of me." Dawn sighed, and I let go.

"Bro, you're hurtin' and I don't like that." I frowned. "We'll have to deal with this later, so for now push it to the back of your head. When we get to relative safety is when you can get all emotional and crap."

"Hostiles incoming." Grace warned, making me look at the tick marks under my compass. There were no less than ten red ticks heading our way, and from the smell, they were raiders.

"Prepared to pop some heads?" I asked Dawn, who levitated up a riot shotgun and loaded a drum. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was full of his modified dragon's breath rounds, to where it turned asshats into ash. Much like a dragon would, according to him.

"No mercy for raiders, Fiends, or Legion." He growled back with a sinister grin. "And these bastards ain't no different, even if they used to be my subjects. Wasteland can eat it's heart out." I took cover behind a somewhat trashed wagon while Dawn slapped a stealth boy onto his Pip-Boy, disappearing (save for a hard-to-see outline) from sight. He was more than likely going to flank them and reign hell on them from behind.

"I told you, I saw something wandering out here!" A voice shouted a few moments later, causing me to surpress a chuckle. I was wearing white and black and these asshats couldn't see me behind a brown wagon. A small bing that only I could hear indicated that I got a message.

'Do you still have Red Glare?' Dawn asked. I let out a quiet chuckle.

'Yes. Want me to give them the incendiary or the explosive?' I replied, carefully putting This Machine onto my back in an X pattern with Beating Stick 3000.

'Incendiary. If what I'm guessing is true, at least a few really old dragons exist. Use them and make 'em think twice about doing this shit, if they can escape.' He explained as I brought out a stealth boy and turned myself invisible. There was no other way for me to be able to do this otherwise; they would see me, even if my stealth was labeled at 100.

"Suck patriotism, you slimy sons of bitches." I muttered, unleashing an entire salvo of rockets at the group. They all screamed at seeing the projectiles materializing out of nowhere, and six of them immediately perished. The bark of Dawn's gun roared and three more burned into ash, quite like the way a laser weapon sometimes does to things. The last one whimpered as she tried to crawl away, missing half of her body.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I asked, putting the slightly drained stealth boy back into my inventory alongside Red Glare. I casually walked up to the wide-eyed equine as she could only stare in shock, even as I unslung This Machine. "A lone raider, with no chance of survival."

"P-please, h-have mercy!" She managed to sob out. I let out a dry chuckle.

"I have no mercy for the likes of you." I said without emotion, putting a HP bullet in between her eyes. "Hey Dawn, would you hate me if I carved some meat out of one of them?" I jokingly asked. His deadpan stare told me all I needed to know.

"Just continue looting." He said, digging through whatever pockets the pony raiders had on them.

"Yes mother..." I muttered, before picking the lock on a first-aid box that one of the idjits had for a backpack. Or, I guess they would be saddlebags, as they're ponies and not humans.

"That's odd..." Dawn muttered as I looked at a few bottles of liquid in confusion. They looked like bottles of bitter drink, but a quick sniff told me otherwise.

"What?" I asked, shaking one of them a little bit. Nothing blew up, so I shrugged and put it in my inventory. It was labeled as a healing potion.

"9mm." Dawn said, holding up a bullet in his magic. "_Same_ bullets as ours. Something's not right here and it ain't just the absence of gamma radiation..."

"The fuck is this?" I called out, holding up what looked like an MRE that glowed orange. There was a detachable straw that was likely required to consume the thing.

"No idea." Dawn replied with a shrug. "Looks like RadAway, but I don't see a needle for it."

"Drinkable RadAway?" I questioned, before putting it in my inventory. It showed up as 'RadAway' and gave me a total of 1. "Well I'll be damned..."

"Aright, this is getting irritating against my wings." Dawn said a moment later, before looking at me. "You have that cosmic knife still?"

"Yea, considering that it'll cut through steel like ash." I said, pulling the knife out. "Take of the back piece and I'll cut out some wing holes for you." Dawn nodded and undid the clamps holding his armor together, sending the chest piece and the back piece to the ground. He shed the rest of his Power Armor and left it with the rest of it, besides the helmet.

"I'm going to preform some quick recon." He said, stretching his wings. "I'll be back whenever."

"Don't hurt yourself." I said as he lifted off of the ground. He muttered something before flying high in the sky, and I went back to my task of cutting wing holes out for him.

_"Somebody's tracking him."_ Grace informed me.

"I know." I told the suit. "He's a big boy, though. He can take care of himself."

"Just saying." It replied, and would've shrugged if it could. I finished putting the holes into the back and stood up, scanning the cloudy as hell sky for the red and black alicorn. Spotting him, I waved at him to get his ass back down here.

Halfway back to the ground, the distinct crack of a .50 rifle sounded out, and the back half of his body simply ceased to exist.

**[Perception 8]**

"I got one!" A voice from not too far away shouted, slightly distorted from a Power Armor helmet.

_"You do realize the Boomers are more trigger happy than the Brotherhood is, right?" Dawn to Ivan._

_"The explosives they have don't have a slim chance of turning me into goo." Was Ivan's reply. "And that's good enough for me."_

_"I'll be impressed if you can make it more than ten yards without taking artillery shells up the ass."_


	2. Different Rules

_Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on Hasbro's My Little Pony, Fallout: New Vegas, and Kkat's Fallout: Equestria. This fanfiction is strictly non-commercial, the rights to any pre-existing characters or settings belong to the copyright holders, please support the official releases. Because Goddamnit, they need some love too!_

**Reviews:**

**LexiconHuka: I dun didn't du et!**

**ShiningShadow1965: If you don't understand, go on and read the original Fallout: Equestria story over on FimFiction. Author is Kkat.**

I watched on, unconcerned as Dawn splatted against the concrete (He said they had _dirt_ roads when he was kicked out, so how far along are they in technology other than weapons?) road.

"It looked like that Alicorn had something on her left foreleg." I heard one of the Power Armor ponies speak up. I put the armor of the Alicorn they were talking about into my inventory, wincing a little as I felt the weight on my shoulders. No matter how many times I put a suit on, that shit's heavy as fuck.

"Think she got a hoof on a Pip-Buck?" Another one questioned as I slapped a stealth boy on and slowly walked over to them. There were three of them, wearing something like Dawn's T-51b Power Armor, except it looked more like T-45d.

'I swear to god if they've named themselves anything to do with Steel...' I thought.

"Steel Rangers, advance to target to make sure she's down." One of them, probably the leader, commanded. I'm sure they heard my facepalm, as one of them looked around in confusion.

'These assholes need to learn to aim for the chest and neck area.' Dawn told me. 'That shot would've killed them some day if it was a Deathclaw they were firing at.'

'They did do a number on you, though.' I replied with a small smirk, walking behind the 'Steel Rangers' as they crept towards Dawn's regenerating body. 'And I'm trying not to laugh back here; asshats think you're a mare, as you put it.'

'Goddammit, I'll kill them.' I could_ hear_ the sigh through his text.

'Let's mess with them instead. Unlike the Brotherhood, these guys don't have any energy weapons, so I don't run the risk of getting turned to ashes or goo.' I said, before picking up a small plank of wood and chucked it at the group. It landed right in front of the one with a saddle that had two rifles eerily similar to Anti-Materiel Rifles attached to it. He whirled around as quickly as possible, but thanks to my stealth boy he didn't see me.

"What's the matter, Private?" The leader asked, looking at him.

"Something threw wood at me, ma'am." He replied, looking three yards to my left.

"There's nothing out here, and an Alicorn wouldn't be bucking with you, Grey." She said, probably frowning under that helmet. Wonder what the other part of his name was.

"If you say so, ma'am." He relucantly muttered, turning his attention back to the pile of Alicorn.

'Something's not right with the third one.' I told Dawn, noting that the one I was talking about was eerily calm.

'Watch him. I have a sneaking suspiction as to what he is.' Dawn replied as he started shifting.

"She's not dead?!" The leader exclaimed in shock. They rose their weapons up to attempt to kill Dawn, while he got to his hooves and glared at them.

"First," he began. "I'M MALE!" The shout sent them reeling back in shock. "Second, I'm your goddamn ruler!"

"Lies!" The mare hissed, while the other two looked at each other in confusion. "Grey, Bullseye, take her down!" The click of three triggers sounded out as I chuckled.

"Looking for these?" I called out as the stealth boy finally drained completely. They whirled around as I held up two AMR mags and a 10mm sub-machine gun mag. Luckily VATS give me a thousandth of a second for every ten seconds real time, so it was extremely easy to take their ammunition.

"H-How?" Bullseye stammered, backing up. A combat knife suddenly found its way into his visor as Grey grunted. Without even stopping to withdraw his knife, he grasped the shocked mare's head and violently twisted to the right, almost turning her head 180 as her neck snapped. He killed them both before Bullseye's corpse hit the ground.

"How many of you are there?" Dawn asked without flinching. The suited up dude stared at him for a moment, before chuckling.

"Twenty or so left, even 200 years after the war, we're hard to get rid of." Sounds like humans. "The legends about you said that you'd only be gone for a hundred, not twelve hundred years." Dawn was surprised for a brief moment.

"I was only gone for a year, my time." Dawn waved his hoof at me. "A teleporter that Ivan has malfunctioned and sent us here instead of a placed called Big Mountain."

"Odd name." The armored pony, I think, mused, before holding out a hoof. I shook it. "Infiltrator of the last of the Changelings at your service. Code name's Grey Shot, at the moment. Subject to change whenever nessecary."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in slight confusion. Dawn beat Grey Shot to the punch.

"Changelings don't really need names to identify each other." He explained.

"We use pheromones." Shot added.

_"Hmm..."_ Grace muttered, and would be rubbing her chin if she had one.

"So, what're you doing with these Brotherhood rip-offs?" I asked, looking at the saddle containing two Anti-Materiel Rifles. The strange thing was that they were wielded to the metal, so I had no way to use them without making Dawn carry them. "And what the hell do you call these?"

"Battle saddles." Grey replied. "And I was infiltrating the squad to help myself survive by leeching off of their emotions."

"Changelings are naturally parasites, but when I was kicked out they were also omnivores, like I was forced to become." Dawn added before I could ask.

"So, you a earth pony or a pegasus at the moment?" I asked, noting that he didn't have a piece of bone sticking out of his forehead. That got him to laugh, much to our confusion.

"Oh that's rich..." He finally decided to answer after laughing some more. "Most of the pegasi retreated above the clouds and sealed them off from the rest of the world as soon as the first megaspells hit. The bloody traitors have been up there for over two hundred years now. Any pegasi you see under the cloud cover are known as Dashites, and have Rainbow Dash's cutie mark branded over their own."

"And Celestia just let them?" Dawn all but growled.

"Canterlot's been hit badly." Shot answered, confusing Dawn. He preformed a facehoof. "Sorry, forgot for a second that you left before Canterlot was established... After the fighting 1200 years ago, the castle you were familiar with was pretty much destroyed. Celestia decided that it was a good idea to build a new castle, and an evil as fuck forest sprung up almost overnight around the ruins."

"What makes it evil?" I asked.

"Before the war, there were all sorts of nasty creatures waiting to make ponies their lunch. After... Well, let's just say that the radiation is the least of your worries." Kinda like the wastes in certain areas.

"Diamond Dogs make it?" Dawn rose an eyebrow. Grey Shot shuddered.

"They're Hellhounds, now." He said. "Thank fuck we're not anywhere near their territory or else we'd be dead."

"How bad?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Still intelligent, bigger, meaner, ability to use firearms and magical weapons, and can tunnel under you until they ambush your ass on all sides and slice you to ribbons with footlong claws on each digit." He explained. Jesus fuck it sounds like they're a mix between the intelligent raiders, deathclaws, and tunnelers. Dawn seemed to think the same thing.

"So, what did you mean by every pegasus down here was a Dashite?" Dawn asked as we started moving. We took all their shit, excluding the armor, while Grey slung the saddle onto his back.

"Dashite was derived from the fact that the last Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash, pretty much said fuck off to the pegasi when the megaspells hit, since she considered them cowards for abandoning ponykind." He began. "They didn't take kindly to that, so they tossed their opinion of her faster than a filly whose hat is on fire. The 'Grand' Pegasus Enclave brands these traitors and casts them below the cloud cover to fend for themselves." Enclave... Where have I heard that name before...

'Arcade Gannon is a scientist in the Enclave.' Dawn messaged me. Now I knew; they were worse than the Brotherhood. Luckily, most members of the Enclave were killed or they ran away in the Mojave way before I came to the throne.

"We have something similar to the Enclave back where I'm from." I said. "They show their faces yet?" Grey shook his head, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Except for 'brief inspections', nobody's seen hide nor hair of the bastards." He answered, before eying both of our Pip-Boys. "Where did you get those Pip-Bucks?"

"Pip-Boys." I corrected. "And we both got them after waking up in a man's house. Dawn, because he appeared out of nowhere unconscious. I did because I took two 9mm bullets to my forehead and survived with only scars. Doc said that they used to belong to him and his wife, and he had no use for them anymore, so he gave them to us."

"You do realize how much one of those is worth, right?" He jabbed a hoof at my wrist.

"One's enough to purchase all of New Vegas." I answered. "Your Pip-Bucks able to do this?" With that, I put the AMR mags into my inventory while tossing the sub-machine gun mag back.

**You picked up 14 .50 AP rounds.** It said as I swiftly drew out Old Glory and started using the flagpole as a walking staff. Dawn chuckled as Grey just stopped moving, allowing the both of us to pass him.

_"With this one Pip-Boy, we could rule New Vegas." Dawn to Ivan, waving left foreleg._

_"Nig, we already do that." Ivan replying to Dawn, spinning in one of those comfy as fuck rolling chairs._


End file.
